Dire Wolf
by shinyvaporeon
Summary: Brother and sister Peaches and Paije have just moved to South Park. What the heck's gonna happen? I have no idea. OC Story- Accepting OCs so please submit!


_Okay so I'm really only writing this as a south park story because I want to include other people's ocs and stuff and south park ocs are pretty common and popular and stuff. The characters that belong to me in this story are not fan characters. They're just regular ocs, and outside of this story (which I guess is an AU for them?) they're not affiliated with south park in anyway. Remember in the mr. Brightside music video when he angrily flips over a chess table? Yeah, me too. Anyway if you're gonna anonymously review this story and bash it because oc stories fr*cken suck and ur just a master troll then go ahead just know I don't actually care that much?/ *lights a joint* haters_

_(strums guitar) yeah let's get this bitch started (smashes guitar and starts writing)_

_xXx_

Paije rested her mint green hair against the cold glass of the car window, staring out at the white washed scenery. Thick snowflakes fell steadily, slicking up the roads and making it pretty hard to see five feet in front of the car, which was currently inching its way up this snowy mountain path at about twenty miles an hour. Ninety nine percent convinced she was gonna die, Paije began planning her own funeral. She wanted a hunter's funeral, not like a _hunter _hunter, someone who went out and shot deer or whatever, but like, a supernatural hunter. She wanted her bones salted and burned, so she would never become a vengeful spirit doomed to roam the earth in misery until years later someone finally put her sorry ass to rest. Yeah, a hunters funeral; that would be the shit.

"Wow, it's pretty fucking snowy," Said her mom, squinting as though it would help her see through the white-out. "Screw Colorado babe, we're going back to Florida."

"Really?"

"No," Her mom sighed. "Hell's Pass is a great surgical hospital, sweetie, and they need a new pediatric surgeon. I'll make more money up here, and probably get to remove poles out of kid's abdomens or something awesome like that. No more appendicitis and broken arms for me. I'm moving up in the world."

"Good for you, mom," Paije said, flicking on the radio. All the came in was garbled static that sounded like Satan sobbing really close to a microphone. She turned it off, afraid for her very soul. Somewhere in the backseat, her brother, Peaches, stirred, waking up from his nap.

"Where are we?" He mumbled. Peaches was two years younger than her, fifteen, and gay. So very gay, the gayest there ever was. He had orange shaggy hair and a sorta feminine face, but in a cute way. He tried his damned hardest to not suck dick, but the urge was too strong. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating here, but the point is, he's pretty fucking gay.

"Some shitty mountain pass. This is the road that leads into South Park," Paije told him, turning around to face her cocksucking younger brother. "How was your nap, Peaches?"

Peaches always got a little angry when Paije called him Peaches, even thought that was literally his name. She just made it sound so _gay. _He shrugged, bit his lip, and stared out the windshield, horrified. "Oh god, are we gonna die before we get there? It's a fricken blizzard." To accent his point, the car slid a little, eliciting a shrill scream from their mother and causing Paije to grip the back of the seat, terrified for her very life.

Once she had regained control of the car, their mother, who's name was Lynette, mind you, said, "It's just a little snow, sweetie. Besides, I think we just passed the town sign. It was covered in snow, but I think I made out an 'ark'. We should be off this road any minute."

"We're gonna plummet off this mountain," Paije groaned.

"I want Day and Night played at my funeral," said Peaches, then added; "because I'm a lonely stoner."

"You're a social stoner," Paije corrected.

"I'm literally right here," their mother reminded them, half scolding them and half laughing at how her kids had turned out a lot like her when she was around their ages.

"Yeah, I'm sure you ripped your fair share of bongs back in your day, Mom," Paije teased.

"No more drug talk in my Honda."

Peaches and Paije exchanged a look, then burst out laughing, fear of death forgotten. "Peaches, let me see your iPod, I'll plug it into the radio." Peaches handed Paije his iPod after unplugging his really awesome Perry the Platypus headphones from it, and she connected it to the car radio, scrolling through the menu before finally putting on hip hop for them to jam the heck out to.

Finally, they turned off the mountain pass and onto a road that, after a few minutes, emptied into downtown South Park. Paije looked around at what the fair town had to offer; a bookshop, a secondhand shop, a Chinese place, a pizza place, a McDonalds (_awesome,_ she thought to herself), a plastic surgery place (_weird)_, a small movie theater, a video game show, a toy shop, a candy show, fuck, a lot of other random small shops. A Wallmart. They passed the high school, a big red brick building that was deserted, whether it was because of the time of day or the weather, Paije was not sure.

While Paije observed the buildings, Peaches observed the people. Hustling down the sidewalks, hoods up, heads bent against the wind, bundled up in thick coats. They looked pretty nice, he guessed. Lynette observed the road, as she was a responsible driver.

After getting away from the downtown area little bit, and turning onto a few different streets, the car was rolling up a medium sized driveway, in front of a medium sized yellow house. It had cute white shutters, a small porch, and from the looks of it, a pretty okay sized backyard. Sweet, they could totally get a dog now.

This was Peaches and Paije's first time seeing the house; it was not Lynette's, as she had been up there for a couple days about a week ago, moving in all the furniture and other shit they needed to live. "Wait till you guys see the inside, it's gorgeous," She said, stopping the car at the top of the driveway.

The three clambered out of the car and into the freezing, icy air. Peaches nose immediately stuffed up; Paije's went red. After the warm weather they had been treated to in Florida their entire life, this bitter cold Colorado air was just unbearable. Once the door was unlocked, they basically fought each other to get into the house as quickly as they could.

It was a nice house, as their mom had said. Cozy. Wallpaper. It was all very lovely, and now it was theirs.

**xXx**

It was the next night when their neighbors, the Marsh family, came over for dinner. It was Randy and Sharon Marsh, who had a blossoming friendship with Lynette, and their son, Stan, who was roughly in between Peaches and Paije, age wise, that is. While their parents chatted it up in the kitchen about liquor and travel, the three of them hung out in the basement rec room. It was a large, open space with a flat screen and several game systems, a big ass couch with two recliners on either side of it and a glass coffee table in front of it, and a god damn foosball table. Their mother had stolen that foosball table from their father during their divorce. Literally she has broken into his house and stolen it while he was at work, with the help of her best friend and several wine coolers.

"So what was Florida like?" asked Stan, not really directing the question at a particular sibling. Paije shrugged, and Peaches said, "It was goddamn hot as balls, that's what it was like. Especially in the summer. I use to walk down the street and get an icee every day to cool down."

"Yeah, but there were a lot of cool shops, and these cute little restaurants that served fresh sea food. Plus, you could go outside without getting frostbite so bad your dick falls off," Paije added.

"It's not too bad here in the summer," Stan reassured the two. "It actually can get pretty warm for a little while. It's January, so naturally it's gonna be shitty as hell. Was it storming real bad when you two came in?"

"It was like the day after tomorrow when we came in. Snow and ice everywhere, all over the road and shit, we almost drove right off the mountain," Paije explained, always with a flair for the dramatic.

"Wow that's pretty intense," Stan said. "Yeah, it was super shitty yesterday. It's not like that all the time. So, when do you guys start school?"

"When our mom finished the paperwork or whatever to enroll us. She's been procrastinating on it because she doesn't like signing things, but I guess since she starts work soon, she'll have to do it before then," Peaches explained, twisting himself around in the recliner chair so he was hanging off it upside down, head resting on the floor, blood going to his head. We tended to get antsy when he was bored. "Any cool people in school?"

Stan said, "Lots of cool people. I'll have to introduce you to my friends when you start. Some of them will be at the same bus stop as us."

"Bus stop?" Paije demanded, disgusted. "You mean the bus won't pick us up at the end of our driveway? We have to _walk _to a _place?_"

"Yeah. It wasn't like that in Florida?"

"No! That's some shady bullshit!" Paije half shouted. From his spot, Peaches whispered, "_chika chika slim shady." _

"You'll get used to it after a while," Stan promised with a laugh. He was laughing at _chika chika slim shady. _Who doesn't love a good old fashioned slim shady joke? Not anyone he wanted to associate with, that's for damn sure. "I think you'll like my friends. My best friend, Kyle, he's pretty cool. So is Kenny; Cartman is kind of a dick."

"What kind of name is Cartman?" asked Peaches, switching positions again so he was sitting normally. Being upside down had begun making him lightheaded.

"What kind of name is Peaches?" Stan shot back and Peaches sniffed.

"My mom chose that name because I have orange hair. I think it's a damn fabulous name, thanks very much."

"Peaches, your name is gayer than you are, if that's even possible," Paije said.

"Whatever," scoffed Peaches, then to Stan; "Want to play foosball?"

"Sure," the black haired boy agreed, and together the two played their game, Paije watching and playing the winner. None of them knew what the future held and none of them really gave a shit, because they had foosball and later they could munch on pizza and watch Law and Order SVU and all was well with the world.

**xXx**

_ok that was gay I forgot how to write god damn. Anyway yup that is my story so far and now here's the part where I ask for your ocs._

_Submit them through a view with the following information:_

_Name:  
Age: (bear in mind Peaches is 15, Stan and his gang are around 16/17, and Paije is 17.)  
Grade in school: fresh/soph/junior/senior  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Description of their appearance:  
Who you want them shipped with: (can be my OC's, other OC's, or canon characters. They might not necessarily get the ship; if more than one person wants their character shipped with Kyle I'll only be able to pick one blah blah blah.)  
Their personality:  
A few fun facts!:  
Anything else I should know about them: (medical conditions, character history, enemies, likes/dislikes, etc.)  
_


End file.
